Preacherman Jones
Category:Characters Prentiss "Preacherman" Jones is a character in the Dead to Rights series. As his name implies, he is a preacher and a close friend of the Slate family. Dead to Rights Preacherman ran a small storefront church in Grant City, but always dreamed of building a bigger church, increasing his congregation and bringing more people to God. Unfortunately, at some point he was accused and convicted of selling drugs out of the basement of his church. His time in prison somewhat jaded his outlook on life, but he never lost his faith. When Jack Slate found himself on death row for the murder of Augie Blatz, the two would often talk, especially about Jack's late father. On the day of Jack's scheduled execution, Preacherman tipped him off about an escape plan by some of the inmates and a prisoner named Wireboy who knew how to disable the electric chair. Armed with this knowledge and the necessary tools (including a map of the prison and battery acid from the workshop), the two planned Jack's own escape. That night, the guards of Iron Point prepared to execute Jack. As he was a clergyman, Preacherman was naturally selected to give the last rites. Under the cover of fervent prayer, he slipped Jack a razor to cut his restraints and splashed acid on the chair's conduits to damage them. Jack promised to return and free Preacherman should their plan be successful. When the former pastor expressed skepticism, Slate merely replied, "Faith, padre. Faith." When Captain Sickle threw the switch, the sabotaged chair brought down the prison's entire electrical grid, causing enough of a distraction for Jack to make his escape. At the order of Pinnacle, Preacherman turned the lights back on to find Jack gone and Sickle dead in the electric chair, having been shoved in by Jack. As everyone else panicked, Preacherman thanked the Lord for letting his friend get away. After Jack brought the people who killed his father and framed him to justice, he faked his death and disappeared. Preacherman listened to the news report of his friend's death while opening a mysterious package he had just received. Inside was a gold bar, evidence exonerating him, and a postcard that read, "Faith, padre. Faith - J." Expressing blessings for his friend, Preacherman immediately called for a guard. Retribution Preacherman appears toward the end of Retribution, presiding over Frank's funeral. He and Jack reminisce about the elder Slate, and Preacherman tells Jack that he was his father's "pillar of strength." Before he leaves, he reminds Jack that he is not alone and offers him spiritual support should he need it. Personality and traits Preacherman Jones is, first and foremost, a man of God. His faith has buoyed his spirits throughout his incarceration. However, his experiences have given him something of a bitter edge, as he is not above wishing damnation on Frank's killer, nor expressing resentment at the circumstances which landed him in prison. Still, Preacherman is a loyal friend, and always willing to help people when he can. Trivia * In both his appearances, Preacherman is shown as being closer to Frank than Jack. In the first game, he reminisces that Frank "always did right by him" before he was imprisoned. In Retribution, he tells Jack that Frank came to Mass when he could after his wife died. * Preacherman's appearance differs greatly in the two games in which he is featured. Though he is bespectacled with gray hair in both his appearances, Dead to Rights features a bald, clean-shaven Preacherman, while he has a full head of hair and a beard in Retribution. * During the execution scene, Preacherman can be seen positioning himself near the switch and Sickle. During the brief flashes of light as the power goes out, Precherman can briefly be seen shoving Sickle towards Jack. * As the evidence that exonerates Preacherman in the first game came from Dick Hennessey's station, it can be assumed that the GAC leader was the one who framed him and put him in prison.